


Trigger Finger

by hazellepotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Biting, Cussing, Draco pov, Friends With Benefits, Gun Violence, Heist, Heist AU, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Muggle AU, Nudity, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pool House, Sacred Twenty-Eight, Security, The Deathly Hallows, estate - Freeform, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellepotter/pseuds/hazellepotter
Summary: Draco was surprised when they didn't wake up the whole Estate because his moans were so loud that they echoed off the walls. But Draco didn't even care if they were caught, and Ron didn't seem to either. This was the best payment he would ever make, because he knew he would be refunded in full.





	Trigger Finger

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this is a very poorly planned heist but Draco still succeeds.

The Weasleys didn't have much compared to the rest of them, but they did have the one thing that the Malfoy's wanted. They were in charge of protecting the Deathly Hallows. 

The Deathly Hallows were three valuable art pieces that were no longer sold through the trade and were passed down throughout the generations of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Once the Weasleys retrieved them after marrying into the Black family, they decided never to pass them down again. They thought they created greed throughout the families, and the Weasleys always claimed they were high and mighty in the terms of morality. Draco just thought it was a ton of bullshit so they could finally retrieve the same amount of wealth the rest of the family's had, but his father argued that if that was the case, they would have sold them by now for millions on the black market. 

This just made them stupid in Draco's mind. _Why possess them if you do nothing with them?_ That's when he came up with his plan to make his father proud.

He recruited his two best friends, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe to help him complete the heist. The Weasleys were trusting folk, which meant there was a way they could slip in and out by sweet talking their security guards. Draco wasn't the type to strategize much, but he knew he was good at bullshitting his way through anything. If anyone could succeed at this, he could. Maybe his arrogance was large, but Draco didn't give that much thought.

As they pulled up down the street from the Weasley's Estate, Draco turned off the ignition and faced his friends.

"So you know the plan?" He asked Crabbe and Goyle.

"Yes, Draco," Goyle reassured him sarcastically, "There is no plan."

Draco rolled his eyes and Crabbe snickered.

"I have no idea why I am even doing this," Goyle confessed, "You could have at least thought this through more."

"I'm just sweet talking the security guards while you take care of the cameras. It will work fine. They will let me into the room because they have no idea who I am, and you will be ready out back to retrieve the pieces and we'll be off to the black market to get our cash."

"Do you really think they buyers will have that much in cash?" Crabbe asked.

This time, even Goyle rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe Crabbe would ask such a dumb question. 

Draco ignored his stupid comment and looked toward Goyle again.

"We're ready," Goyle told him, "Just try not to do anything stupid to make this plan even worse."

Draco got out of the van without another word and flipped off Goyle as he jogged down the street to their gates.

He smiled up at the security camera and even did a cheeky little wave. He was not surprised when the gates were opened for him automatically. _Why even have a security system if they don't try to keep people out?_ That baffled Draco.

He walked confidently to the front door and was greeted by one of the Weasley's security guards.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are not here-" They started, but Draco interrupted them.

"That doesn't matter. They called me to come by and pick up a package they left for me."

Perplexed, the guard raised his brow, "Sir, they would have told me if they were expecting someone to come by-"

Draco interrupted him again, but this time with a gun in the guard's face pressed against his nose. Draco was never the type to be patient, not that he really tried, but he enjoyed the fear that was displayed in the guard's eyes. Sure, that made him a dick, but Draco lived for feeling like he was in power.

"I'm not asking nicely now," Draco explained to the guard, "I need to come in and pick up some things, or I will blow your head off."

The guard said nothing more and put his hands up in the air and backed away slowly. Draco took that opportunity to tie his hands and feet before he fled to the Estate's art room. He had been there once before and knew where the pieces had to of been kept.

He smirked to himself that this was already too easy. He knew the guard had no idea who he was, because his father only did business with the Weasleys. And besides, he hadn't stepped foot on their property since he was eight years old. They might have cameras, but that is why he had Goyle with him to fuck up their frequency to not get a picture of him inside.

As he slipped into the art room, he was surprised to see that someone was there. He shared the same red hair as Arthur and Molly Weasley, but he was taller and definitely more muscular. Draco was suddenly self-conscious about his own lack of muscles, but he didn't try and let that distract him. He was on a mission.

The redhead turned around and perked up his brow in bemusement. 

"How did you get in here?" He asked.

Arrogantly, Draco grinned and revealed his gun and crossed his arms, "I just asked the security guard. He’s a lovely man. Very quiet and complacent with a gun pressed to his head. I wonder if you’ll be the same way.”

He expected to watch fear flash through the man's eyes, but instead, he looked bored. This made Draco angry, and he could feel the back of his neck heat up. He walked up toward the man and pointed the gun in his face.

"I need you to give me the Hallows and then you'll live. I'm only asking once."

He was shocked when the man started laughing in his face and roughly pushed the gun down so it was pointing towards the floor. It was then Draco realized his finger wasn't even on the trigger.

"You think you're such a sneaky little ferret, Malfoy," the man said, "But it isn't like I haven't had my friend Potter watching your every move. You know he is with the feds-"

"How do you know who I am?"

The redhead gave him a deadpan stare, "You have platinum blonde hair and look exactly like your father. _Of course_ you're a Malfoy."

Flustered, Draco's face turned red and he put the gun back in its holster, "God fucking damnit," he said, "Goyle was right. So which Weasley are you?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Because you're the buffest Weasley I have ever seen."

"Then you haven't met Charlie."

"I don't give a fuck about your family and don't need a lesson on them-"

_"Sure you don't."_

Draco glared at him, "Look, let's just forget this ever happened." 

"I don't think so," the Weasley said, "First, you're going to have to pay me back for causing me trouble."

"Fuck that."

"Would you rather me call the feds? I could have Potter come here in an instant and lock you and your family up for good. Then you'd be wiped off the Sacred Twenty-Eight's list forever."

Draco took a deep breath, "Fine," he relented, "What kind of pay back do you need?"

The redhead smirked and took a piece of pen and paper out of his pocket and scribbled something onto it, "Just give me a call next time you need a good fuck. I'll be there right away."

Taken aback, Draco stammered, "Ex-excuse me? What makes you think I want to fuck a- _a guy?_ Or a _Weasley_ for that matter?" Draco looked down at the paper and noticed the name Ron next to the number.

Ron snorted and said, "I'm sorry, but it is fairly obvious you are not straight, and besides, you owe me. Give me a call."

Ron winked and bumped Draco's shoulder as he walked toward the art room's door, but before he left the room he added, "Oh, you can let yourself out the back like you were originally planning. I can untie the guard and pay him extra to forget about this little mishap."

And before Draco could even reply, Ron was out of the room, and Draco was left alone feeling like his whole body was on fire.

* * *

As Draco walked out back, Goyle did not seem surprised to see him empty-handed. Crabbe on the other hand was not happy.

"You didn't get the Hallows?" He hissed, "Why the hell not?"

"It's a long story."

"Just admit your plan failed," Goyle joked, "And I will drive home."

"Fuck off, Goyle."

"Whoa, calm down, Malfoy. What has got your panties in a twist? The fact that Ron Weasley outsmarted you?"

"How did you kno-?"

"I was in charge of the cameras, dumbass. Let's go before he changes his mind."

Draco took a deep breath as he made his way to the passenger seat and shut the door of his van. He had a lot to think about on the way home.

* * *

Weeks had passed and he didn't think of Ron Weasley once, or that is what he tried to tell himself, while he was thinking about Ron Weasley and how his lips would feel around _his-_

_Never-mind._

He groaned in frustration as he paced his bedroom and looked at the piece of paper tacked to his wall. 

 _To call or not to call?_ That was the question. He had never even considered being with a man before, but it did not feel wrong. He also thought this was basically prostitution. Paying him back with sex? _What the fuck was that?_

But he wasn't opposed to paying him back that way, and he knew that Ron knew that, too. He wouldn't have offered it as an option otherwise. 

Ignoring the voice in his mind screaming no, he dialed Ron's number. He answered on the third ring and said, "I knew you'd call."

"Where do you want to meet?" Draco asked.

"Just come to the Estates tonight. My family will be gone."

Ron then hung up, and Draco was left feeling more nervous than ever.

* * *

As he pulled up to the Weasley Estate, he popped a mint into his mouth and straightened his tie. This was it, his debt would be paid and he wouldn't have to think about this again or the possibility of prison. Unless Weasley was that manipulative, though he doubted it. 

As the gates opened and he made it to the front door, he almost dashed back to his car, but Ron was already waiting for him and leaning against the doorframe.

"There is no running now," Ron joked, "I'm just glad you actually are doing this."

"You are?"

"Yeah," he replied genuinely, "I wasn't going to say anything about you breaking in in the first place and was just going to see if you would come and have some fun."

"Why-why wouldn't you tell the feds? You were at gunpoint."

_"Because I knew you wouldn't pull the trigger."_

Stunned, Draco's mouth went dry and he tried to swallow. But nothing happened, he was just left staring at Ron.

"So, would you like to come in?" Ron asked.

Draco nodded and followed him inside.

* * *

Draco was surprised that night when Ron didn't push sex onto him. He said they could wait until he was ready, if he was _ever_ ready. Draco sighed from relief knowing that he might not have to go through with it after-all. But after seeing Ron more and more in secret after that night, he realized he truly _wanted_ it. He wanted to know what it felt like to have Ron inside of him and what it was like to have his tongue down his throat.

His groin was throbbing at the idea as he called Ron. Ron picked up on the third ring, once again.

"Hello stranger," he teased, "Were you just thinking about me?"

 _How did he know?_ Draco thought, but he was just being paranoid. Ron was teasing him, he always teased. But Draco decided to answer him with complete honesty.

"Yes," he told him, "I was thinking about you, and I can't stop."

He listened to Ron inhale sharply on the other line, "What are you trying to say?"

"I want you," Draco begged, "All of you. I'll be over in fifteen minutes."

"Okay," Ron said breathlessly, and Draco hung up. 

* * *

Draco snuck onto the property and was about to quite literally climb up the side of the mansion to get into Ron's bedroom, but he was surprised to find Ron outside already pushing him up against the fence and breathing heavily.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for this," Ron told him.

Draco couldn't breathe, but he managed to wrap his arms around Ron's neck, and he gave him permission to kiss him. It was just like he dreamed of, but better. Draco couldn't get enough, and he let a moan escape as Ron moved to bite his neck.

"You're frisky," Draco whispered. He felt Ron smile against his neck, but he didn't say anything. He just continued to bite down his neck softly until he reached his collar. Draco rushed to unbutton the top button, but Ron beat him to it.

"You're very eager," Ron told him, _"I like it."_

Draco smiled but didn't say a word. 

Soon enough, Draco's top was off and they were laying in the grass. It was then he asked Ron if they should take it inside. He could feel Ron's bulge against his leg and knew he was ready. Ron nodded silently and led him to his pool house.

Draco was surprised when they didn't wake up the whole Estate because his moans were so loud that they echoed off the walls. But Draco didn't even care if they were caught, and Ron didn't seem to either. This was the best payment he would ever make, because he knew he would be refunded in full. 


End file.
